Exiles
Info Refugees from various alternate Earths, the Exiles are outcasts fallen through the cracks of reality. The team originated when Blink, Nocturne, Morph, Thunderbird, Mimic, and Magnus encountered the enigmatic Timebroker. The Timebroker stated that he was a manifestation of their collective consciousness and informed them that breaks in time had caused a domino effect that rippled through their realities causing new events to transpire. Magnus killed his mother, Mimic was on death row, Morph's physical composition was disrupted, Nocturne's grandmother killed her father, Thunderbird remained a servant of evil, and Blink was never born. The group was given the Tallus as their guide as they traversed realities repairing the timestream. Success would mean returning to their lives as they knew them; failure meant going back to their unfortunate new existences. The Exiles' first mission they were sent to Earth-1815 in which all super beings had been jailed, executed, or aborted in an act of zero tolerance by humanity. Instructed by the Tallus to find their "greatest teacher", the Exiles sought out Charles Xavier, locating him imprisoned in a holding facility in the Nevada desert. However, this Xavier sought mutant supremacy and the extermination of mankind, assembling an ad-hoc team of X-Men to help him. The Exiles split up into two teams, with one opposing Xavier and the other seeking out their true objective, Magneto. Mimic killed Xavier, while Magnus freed Magneto, but at the cost of his own life. Their mission completed, the Exiles were joined by a new member, Sunfire, before teleporting to another reality. Subsequently, Thunderbird was rendered comatose in battle with Galactus in Earth-5692 and was replaced by Sasquatch. Blink was returned home and replaced by Magik. Blink eventually returned to the team after Sunfire died fighting a possessed Mimic. The Exiles also encountered Weapon X, another extra-dimensional team formed by the Timebroker to perform missions that required a harder edge. That team was short-lived, however, after they were joined by Hyperion who sought to defy the Timebroker's mission and rule each reality they visited. The Timebroker ordered the two teams to band together to stop him, and after a savage battle during which many died, Hyperion was seemingly killed by Blink and Weapon X's Gambit . Namora was next to join the team after Magik's death, followed by Beak when Nocturne left. The Timebroker slowly developed a more vicious streak. After the Sabretooth from the Age of Apocalypse reality replaced Sasquatch on the team, the Timebroker sent the Exiles to that reality and introduced them to another new member, Holocaust, who replaced the then-missing Beak. Unhappy with being forced to serve another, Holocaust plotted to free the Exiles from their servitude by killing the Timebroker. Teleporting to the source of the Tallus, the Exiles found themselves outside normal time/space in a facility for monitoring the multiverse. There they discovered that those Exiles and Weapon X members who had died or were incapacitated were being kept in stasis; however, Hyperion's chamber was empty. He had regenerated, taken control of the facility, and was using it and the Exiles to further his schemes for multiversal domination. The Timebroker was revealed to be merely a projection by which the facility staff communicated with their agents, hence the change once Hyperion took control. During the ensuing battle between the Exiles and Hyperion, Namora was killed, and Mimic and Morph were badly injured. Beak managed to save the day by recruiting two alternate "good" Hyperions (including the "prime" Hyperion from Earth-712) to battle the bad one. The Hyperions managed to capture King Hyperion and banished him to his home reality, where he was the only survivor of a nuclear-irradiated Earth. After the battle the team realized that Mimic's injuries were too great and his healing factor wasn't strong enough to restore his body. Luckily he was mimicking Colossus' form at the time he was injured and could survive in that form indefinitely. Trying to buy Mimic more time while they searched for a cure, Blinkplaced him into stasis while the team went to "Monster World" to retrieve a genetic healing serum from that reality's Dr. Curt Conners. Blink, Sabretooth, and Morph traveled to this reality and managed to get the serum, but only after a lengthy scuffle with Fin Fang Foom. Meanwhile, Heather Hudson had enlisted the help of an alternate Stephen Strange to help determine a cure for the injured Mimic. Doctor Strange noticed that the former Weapon X operative Deadpool, who was being held in stasis, had just recently registered as living again. Freeing him out of curiosity and a sense of goodwill, Deadpool almost immediately killed the good doctor and had one of the Timebreakers free the Weapon X Hulk. Beak had the Timebreakers free Mimic as well, and he then mimicked Deadpool's healing factor, and with the help of Hulk defeated Deadpool. The downside was that Mimic was left horribly disfigured due to the nature of Deadpool's healing factor. Seeking to return Beak to his home reality, the Exiles again arrived on Earth-616 only to find it had been altered into the House of M reality. Beak, desperately searching for his girlfriend Angel, inadvertently entangled the Exiles into a confrontation with the reality-warping Proteus. After several scuffles, Proteus took over the body of Mimic and fled to the alternate New Universe reality. The Exiles followed and left Beak behind. Shortly after the Exiles left, Beak and Angel were changed into humans due to an insane Scarlet Witch attempting to get vengeance on Magneto and Quicksilver. Following Proteus, the Exiles encountered Starbrand, D.P.7, and Nightmask. Proteus left Mimic's body, which he had burnt out, and jumped into Justice's body. The Exiles tried to stop Proteus using Nightmask, but this failed, so Heather Hudson bargained with Mojo to get Longshot (who's powers make him immune to Proteus' warping ability) onto the Exiles as a secret weapon. Fleeing the Exiles once again, Proteus landed in a reality where the year was 2099. Proteus quickly jumped from the decaying body of Justice into the body of the Hulk. The Exiles also landed in the 2099 reality, and after allying with the Spider-Man of that reality, fought the Hulk and the fascist police force the Public Eye. Proteus fled again, this time to Earth-712. Spider-Man decided to go with the Exiles when his secret identity was revealed during the fight against Proteus. Seeking to get the Exiles off of his trail, Proteus lied to the Squadron Supreme and told him that the Exiles were reality changing psychopaths who he had tried to stop and were now pursuing him. Hyperion having already encountered the Exiles when Beak had recruited him to fight against King Hyperion, fought the Exiles after he learned that they had ditched Beak. The Squadron followed Hyperion's lead and attacked the just arriving Exiles while Proteus fled into yet another reality. The Squadron captured the Exiles and placed them on trial. Heather Hudson used the Timebroker interface to communicate with the Exiles and the Squadron quickly resolving the situation. Hyperion, wanting to help the Exiles stop Proteus volunteered to go with the Exiles, but Power Princess took Hyperion's place, stating that he was needed on their Earth more then she was. The Exiles then left with Power Princess to their base of operations at the panoptichron in order to prepare for their next conflict with Proteus. Arriving in the Earth-9200 where the Hulk became the Maestro, Proteus encountered Rick Jones and received a weapon from him which could be used to kill the Maestro. The Exiles realizing what Proteus next move was going to be, and so they pre-empted Proteus and made an alliance with the Maestro in order to take Proteus down. The Exiles then attacked Proteus and nearly killed him, until the Power Princess accidentally injured the Maestro causing the Maestro to attack the Exiles. The Exiles fought the Maestro and held their own until Proteus used the distraction to break the Maestro's neck and took over Morph's body. Proteus then escaped into the next reality, leaving a vengeful Exiles team behind him. Notes Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Group